


(Podfic)Hannibal: Pushing Us Into Self-Destruction

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Series: Hannigram Podfics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Incarcerated Hannibal, Incarcerated Will, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post season three, dark!Will, references to cannibalism, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic Of Hannibal: Pushing Us Into Self-Destruction written by IBegToDreamAndDiffer.</p><p>Summary:<br/>Clarice Starling needs help with a case, so she pays a visit to Will Graham, who's incarcerated in the Baltimore Sate Hospital with his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One And Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hannibal: Pushing Us Into Self-Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744160) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



[Chapter One and Two can be found here.](https://soundcloud.com/hannibible-and-the-holy-graham/podfichannibal-pushing-us-into-self-destruction-chapter-12)

[Chapter Three and Four can be found here.](https://soundcloud.com/hannibible-and-the-holy-graham/podfic-hannibal-pushing-us-into-self-destruction-chapters-34)

[Chapter Five and Six can be found here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/39t88fx77xe14q7/Pushing_Us_5%266.mp3)

[The entire podfic can be found here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/36h347u6iq5je45/Pushing_Us_Complete_1_-_6.mp3) 

1&2 Length: 27:31  
3&4 Length: 43:50  
5&6 Length: 38:41  
Total Length: 1:50:09

It will be released in three parts, two chapters each, I will post new links in this chapter as well as a new chapter for anyone who subcribes.

A version with all the chapters in one audio file will be available once all three parts have been recorded, edited and posted. =3

 

Hope everyone enjoys. Feedback is always adored.


	2. Chapter Three and Four

[Link to Chapter Three and Four here. ](https://soundcloud.com/hannibible-and-the-holy-graham/podfic-hannibal-pushing-us-into-self-destruction-chapters-34)

Length: 43:50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! =3


	3. Chapters Five And Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this one! God it took a while. Sorry about the waits, work and life (but mostly work) has gotten in the way. Until next time! =D

[Chapter Five and Six can be found here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/39t88fx77xe14q7/Pushing_Us_5%266.mp3) 

Length: 38:41


End file.
